Fighting For Love
by Spyness is the key
Summary: Charlotte has finally confessed her love to Stacey. Only problem standing in her way now - is Stacey. Stacey is afraid. Not of what the world would say of her being with another woman. Even a former a baby sitting charge.


**TITLE: **_Fighting for love_

**SUMMARY:** _Charlotte is finally old enough to tell Stacey her true feelings. Only trouble is that Stacey is afraid. Not of what the world would think of two girls - whom had been more like sisters than baby-sitter and client. No; she's afraid to allow her heart and soul to feel the true everlasting soul mate love. Stacey is afraid that she'll end up like her parents. Destorying the love of her life and bolting. Can Charlotte help Stacey over come her fears?_

**RATING: **_T_

**CATEGORIES: **_Drama/ Romance/ Friendship/ Family/ Hurt/Comfort/ Crime/ Angst/ Tragedy_

**PARINGS:**

_Kristy / Bart (married)_

_Mary Anne / Logan (married)_

_Claudia / Alan (divoced)_

_Jesse / Quint (married)_

_Mallory (she's still single)_

_Shannon (married)_

_David Michael (married)_

_Karen / Jamie (married)  
_

_Andrew (married)_

_Charlie (married)_

_Sam (married)  
_

**PRELUDE**

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"No I mean I _love _you."

"I _love _you too."

"I'm in love with you. Only you. Just you. I don't want another. You complete me."

"Charlotte you don't know what you are saying. You are young. You need to go out there and see what else is out there. There is someone better for you than I am."

"Why are you are afraid of true and everlasting love, Stacey?" Charlotte stared into the older woman's eyes. "Why are you so afraid of -"

"I have to leave." Stacey stood to her feet and backed away from the table. Her hands were shaking at her sides. "I'm sorry to hurt you Char - real sorry. But, I don't feel for you the way you do. " Licking her lips as she began to feel them dry. "I can't see you anymore. Not even as friends. I'm sorry." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Charlotte had stood to her feet as Stacey was talking. Her heart broke at the sight of the sheer fear in Stacey eyes. She had to reach Stacey in time - before her love actually had a chance to turn and bolt. If she lost this one chance - than there would be no other. She reached out and gently grabbed hold of Stacey's right hand.

Stacey stopped dead in her tracks. She just stared into the calming brown eyes staring straight into her soul.

Charlotte lifted her free hand and lightly traced the side of Stacey's face - from the cheek bone down to the jaw. Licking her lips she leaned forward and gently placed her lips against Stacey's. Her eyes closed as she simply enjoyed the simple kiss that she was giving her soul mate.

Stacey tightened up the moment she felt Charlotte's hand on her face. She just knew that she only had a moment to stop Charlotte from kissing her. But she couldn't make her lips to move to stop it - so Charlotte's lips met hers. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feel of Charlotte's smooth and slightly wet lips against her own. Her free hand lifted up and she felt the back of Charlotte's head. She pushed it forward so Charlotte was more firmly against her face. She deepened the kiss and willing opened her mouth as she felt Charlotte's tongue run lightly across it.

Charlotte was overjoyed that Stacey repsonded to her simple kiss. The moment her lips met the older woman's lips - she knew it was no longer a simple kiss. Her tongue slipped into Stacey's willing mouth - as soon as she felt the small opening that Stacey was allowing her. She felt her hand drop from Stacey's - and she lifted it to meet her other's around Stacey's neck. She deepened the kiss as she began to massage Stacey's tongue - as it made itself into her own mouth. She moaned in delight.

Stacey had to have more. She had to possess all of this soul that was so willing offering itself up to her. It was hers to take. It was hers to possess. She owned this delicate soul. She crashed the body more tightly to her as she began to grain access to even more deeper into the craven she had found herself in. She wanted it all - at once.

Charlotte tighten her hold on Stacey's body - her hands had slipped from the neck down to the lower Stacey's waist. She was suddenly jerked back and she stared into the open and shocked face of her love. "Baby it's okay."

"N-n-n-no it's not." Stacey heaved out as she gathered her breath. She pushed Charlotte away from her. Trying to be gentle - but she could see the pain in the younger woman's eyes as she did. "I'm so sorry Char- I'm sorry." She turned and rushed from the room.

Charlotte heard the door slam shut. Her heart was lying in a billion pieces at her feet. But she refused to give up.

**END OF PRELUDE**


End file.
